Mete's Story
by AnonymWriter
Summary: UPTADED Well Now I'll making this story remake
1. Prologue

Author's Note:Hi.I'm please call me ''Anomy''.Anyway,This is my first about my OC Mete.

**PROLOGUE**

Mete,just like all days he woke up late he look the time.  
''Oh again'' Mete get up quickly and prepared for university.'' get on the bus'' Bus driver Bull Martin eat the banana and after throw quickly entered inside and suddenly his feets students was laughed at the a girl came his near and ''What have you done Martin,you jerk'' she shouted to was wondering his health.  
''Are u okay'' she said quickly.''Umm Yeah I'm fine.'' responded with a blush ''By the way I'm you meet you.''.''I'm Jane I glad you too.''  
''Can you sit with me.İf you want ?' Jane said.'' .'' Mete just look at them with a angry face.  
''You .How dare you touch my girl'' He already heard that and ''I'm not your girl you with it''.

_At 15.30_

After the school was preparing for go suddenly he feel Jane's turned back and ''Hi'' just said.''Look I'm sorry for Martin's idiot this forgive his crime  
Seconds later two lips dancing in the lips was so soft and beatiful.  
''Wh-What was that for ?'' he said with a blush  
''You don't understand right.I love you silly 's my phone number. '' she said.  
After he shouted in dark streets.''Yes I have a .''  
But head on corner a car appeared.A four tall man got him  
''You with you our territory and you must come with our lab'' said one of them.  
''What !.Leave me are !.''  
Everything turned black for him and car moved.


	2. A new look

Mete's P.O.W  
4 long days...  
Just darkness and happened to me I don't I woke up I found myself into a eyes was open but my soul was other side.  
I was noticed must get out there quickly.

Suddenly he is moved one of his arms and broke the and weird ooze released door opened and four droid started moved so fast and saved from was shocked.  
''Wow How can I so fast ?''.After he broke the control panel and release all mutants moved of them moved Mete's behind and throw the claw his shouted with punched the monster and escaped from this he gonna do ?.Now he was alone in this dark he remembered maybe helpful for that things.  
Jane sit front the window and looked the window.''Where are you Mete ?'' said with a deeply a three fingered hand knocked the was he ?.  
Jane opened the window and see a was wounded and still bleeding.''MY GOD !.What happened to you ?''.Lizard just moaned with quickly moved him in the bed and get the medicine.  
She cleaned bleeding scars and looked at face so familiar but where from ?.He finally slowly opened eyes and see the jane front of hugged her with a happy smile.  
''Jane thanks'' he pulled back him and shouted ''How do you know my name Who are you ?''  
'' 's me you remember five days gave me your phone number.'' said with a shock.  
Jane suddenly turned back and happened to her ?.He stand up and kissed her in the neck.  
''What's wrong'' he said.  
''Look the mirror''.When Mete looked the totally has a tail and his skin color now turned turquose green.  
"Oh god..." Mete can this hugged him she noticed was naked all the time and she filled his big hard dick.  
''What the...'' She blushed at the moment.  
'' happened ?.'' He turned the noticed already he's naked and has a big dick.''So..What you think ?''.Jane gulped and just said ''Hu-Huge... d-dick I've ever seen''.Mete smiled a evil grin and he said ''Hehe do you think it is ?''.''For God's yourself Mete.'' she said with a looked around and found a wrapping towel around his was just sat on the window corner. Mete moved forward and took Jane's shoulders gently in his moved his head down and looked his muscles.  
''Did you found some clothes on you ?'' Jane asked.''Well I just found a towel'' he grab a boxer in her hand showed Mete ''Here put this on''.Jane hold his hands and kissed smiled with a little bit blush.''You are my best boyfriend.'' Jane giggled.''I've slept alone every night of my life, please sleep with me for tonight" He touched gently her held out his hand to Jane and she took put her in the lays on her near and keep gently touch her skin.''You're now so cute in my eye''.She kissed gently Mete's lips but suddenly this kiss broke because she felt looked at her beautiful he hugged her back with feel asleep.

Woh I wrote already 3 fanfic about other oc's this makin me hard

Sorry for bad english


End file.
